


Manarian Chest (Extended Scene from "Back to Earth")

by pebbles1971



Series: Older and Wiser [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles1971/pseuds/pebbles1971
Summary: (Extended scene from chapter 3 of “Back to Earth”)‘Can I restrain you?’ Mer asked when they pulled back, a little breathlessly. Their blue eyes were hungry, raking over John like he was chocolate.‘God, yes. Please,’ John bucked up into them at just the thought of it.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Older and Wiser [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286993
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	Manarian Chest (Extended Scene from "Back to Earth")

**Author's Note:**

> If (still) hopelessly in love middle aged queers doing bondage isn’t your thing, move along!
> 
> Mostly plotless but content note for brief mention of previous sexual assault and recovery from this.

_Mer put the TV back on, but found some old, old Dr Who on the drive. John relaxed against them, letting the earlier angst slip away. Mer continued to hold onto him tightly, and John realised with shock that something about them was changing. Mer was getting stronger again, they no longer felt like they could break apart at any moment. John was drawing strength from them right now in a way he hadn’t been able to in a while. It felt good._

_Kinda sexy, too._

_He speculatively traced his finger along Mer’s thigh and was gratified to elicit a groan from Mer._

Not just me, then.

_One second they were watching Tom Baker fighting a big green rubbery thingy and the next Mer was wrestling him onto his back on the sofa and pinning him down. John went from semi to rock hard in a nanosecond. Mer straddled him, pinning his arms above his head, easily these days the physically stronger of the two of them. They plundered John’s mouth with the usual McKay focus and intent._

_John just lay there happily and took it._

_‘Can I restrain you?’ Mer asked when they pulled back, a little breathlessly. Their blue eyes were hungry, raking over John like he was chocolate._

_‘God, yes. Please,’ John bucked up into them at just the thought of it. They hadn’t done any bondage since Mer’s kidnap. For obvious reasons restraint had ceased to feel sexy to Mer, on either side of the equation._

_Mer pulled off John’s T-shirt and use it to skilfully bind John’s wrists together above his head. John tested the bindings but as soon as he felt they were secure he relaxed by a disproportionate amount. This was something he’d only ever had with Mer, someone he could trust so deeply it was possible to completely let go. For him, it was the sensory feeling of restraint that really did it for him sexually, but knowing he was totally safe in another’s hands? That did amazing things for his heart._

_Mer pulled off the rest of his clothes but left on their own, straddling him again across the thighs and reaching to stroke down his front, raking hands through his ample chest hair, teasing around his groin and avoiding his hard cock._

_‘God, you’re beautiful,’ they said a little dreamily. John’s body had lost so much of its condition, his body hair was greying, his stomach a little flabby, but when Mer said it, he believed it._

_‘Kiss me?’ He pleaded, and Mer settled themself across his chest, pressing him into the sofa, and attacked his mouth with biting kisses. John thought he might just dissolve into the sofa beneath him if this got any hotter._

_Mer pulled back, shifting to one side so they could tease John’s nipples. ‘So, what am I going to do with you? Been wanting to tie you up for a while now. Properly, I mean, not just your wrists, but your whole body restrained, just the way you like. Been thinking about that chest, too, maybe not today but maybe someday . . .’_

_They were looking at the Manarian chest that Ronon had gifted them. It stood about two-foot-high by three long and wide in the middle of their sitting space, acting as a coffee table or extra seating when needed. On each of its sides it had three sturdy, hinged iron handles that lay flush to the beautifully carved wood. It had been a regular feature in John’s fantasies ever since it made an appearance in their living room._

_‘God, yes. Please. Now.’ John was almost ready to come just thinking about it._

_Mer’s eyebrows went up. ‘Really? You sure?’_

_‘Only if you want to,’ John said carefully. He didn’t want Mer spooked, not when they were making progress here. Mer had been sexually assaulted while in restraints, and for a while through intensive therapy there had been a lot of times they were triggered back to that. But John also understood that Mer was healing. Reclaiming this was a part of that process._

_‘I want to. Fuck, I really want to.’ Mer’s eyes were all pupil and their voice was shaky with desire._

‘I’m thinking I’d like to tie you on your front so you’re bound all the way from shoulders to waist. So you can’t move so much as a millimetre. Then I’d like to tease you for a bit, make you beg . . .’

‘Yes. Please, Mer . . .’ John was already begging, squirming at the thought of what Mer was planning. His dick was rock hard and leaking already and his skin felt like it was on fire.

He thought the door locks on to “do not disturb” just in case Ronon or Selin came home unexpectedly. Mer slid off the sofa, giving him a quick kiss, a mere brush of wet lips and stubble that still left John breathless. They disappeared into the bedroom for supplies.

John just lay there, arms still bound above his head, enjoying his uncharacteristic passivity. He wasn’t usually a passive person, but sometimes it felt good to let Mer run things. They were a genius, after all. He felt a little floaty, pleasantly buzzing like he’d had the really good drugs.

Mer returned, and put on the squarish cushion that was used when they turned the chest into seating. Mer tugged John to his feet and manoeuvred him face down onto the chest, so he was on his knees with his front stretched the length of it, his naked back and ass laid out and vulnerable, his hard cock hanging free behind the chest, his head rested down on one cheek.

God, John loved being handled by Mer’s strong, competent hands, loved the trust he felt to let himself be exposed like this. He was entirely relaxed – almost putty in his lover’s hands.

Mer ran caresses and kisses up and down his spine until John had melted into the chest in a state of bliss, then they set to work with the rope. He could feel and smell Mer all around him like a blanket – they smelled of chocolate and fresh soap (they’d both showered after work, John noted). John felt warm and safe and slightly melty around his edges.

Mer used the rope with a little give in it, weaving a complex web that ran back and forth across his skin, from handle to handle, over his shoulders and all the way down to the small of his back. As with just about everything they did, Mer was knowledgeable, dextrous and skilled, and that was always a big turn-on for John. Each span of rope pressed him more firmly into the chest, and the touch and pressure of the fibres on his sensitised skin sent him into a place where he was floating in a haze of pleasure. Mer’s competent fingers set off little sparks where they touched. John felt slowed down, lazy and blissed out, happy to do this forever. Mer was certainly taking their time with the rope, creating an intricate and perfectly symmetrical pattern across John’s body, and sighing happily to themself as they went.

This was perfect. Eventually John was pressed into the cushion so snuggly he only just had room to breathe. One of the best side-effects of being bound tightly like this was that it almost neutralised the pain he constantly felt from his old injuries and hypermobile joints.

It was heaven.

He was floating away happily when soft kisses on the back of his neck brought him back. ‘Fuck, you look good like this. Are you ok, John, is it comfortable?’

God, yes, this was everything he had fantasised about. But he could only manage to sideways-nod his head and murmur ‘mmm-hmm.’ He and Mer didn’t go in for discomfort or pain, nor did they need safewords. Neither of them had a kink for ignoring “no” or “stop” or having it ignored. Especially not after what happened to Mer when they were kidnapped. John prayed that what they were doing now was one more step for Mer on the path to recovery, but he knew already how up and down that path could be.

Mer’s hands stroked down over the ropes to the base of his spine where his skin was exposed. John shivered deliciously, wanting to arch into the touch but unable to move even slightly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mer go to the couch and grab a throw pillow, heard it flop on the floor behind him. Well, they were over fifty, after all.

John felt those strong hands stroking over his ass, and then he could feel Mer settle on their knees behind him. He wanted to beg already, but he could tell Mer was intent on taking their time. Soft, competent fingers traced his crack, skirting his hole teasingly. He wanted to push into those fingers but he also loved not being able to.

Mer kissed him, then, soft kisses across his tailbone and trailing across each cheek, down to the crease of his thighs. Mer’s lips left a trail of heat and want wherever they went. They pushed John’s legs apart a little wider, and John gasped at that, his desire ratcheting up.

At this point his free-hanging cock was leaking so much pre-come he suspected it was leaving a stain on the rug below. He felt Mer’s clever tongue on his exposed balls, and he moaned and shivered with the pleasure of it. Mer took their time, tracing the soft, sensitive skin with their lips and tongue. Eventually, they reached between his legs and gently stroked his cock, and that was almost too much. Mer guided it back between John’s legs and kissed and licked the tip, careful not to suck too hard because they could tell John was on the edge. They played gently with his cock and balls for what seemed like an eternity. Til he was shaking and needy and wanton and ready to beg.

‘Please, Mer . . .’

‘Oh, I’m so not done with you. Can you hold on?’

John nodded. Age had its advantages and being able to hold onto an orgasm was one of them.

Mer let go of his cock and went back to licking his balls, then his perineum, then at last John felt a hot, wet tongue at his hole. John couldn’t hold back his sighs as Mer licked his way inside him, making him quake with pleasure. He could totally come from this if he let himself, but he wanted to hold on for Mer to be inside him. His sighs soon became interspersed with pleas, but Mer persisted, intractably, in taking him apart with their tongue.

After what felt like an age of teasing, Mer slipped a lubed finger in next to their tongue, and suddenly they were speeding up, prepping John efficiently, and with an urgency that let John know they’d reached the limits of their patience.

 _Thank god,_ because John’s patience was a long way gone and he just wanted Mer to be inside him. ‘God, please fuck me now, Mer.’ He didn’t even try to keep the desperation out of his voice.

But Mer disappeared suddenly. John felt bereft until they reappeared next to John’s head and manoeuvred him into an awkward but intense kiss. Mer had their fingers tangled in John’s hair and the other hand stroked the cheek that wasn’t pressed down against the chest. When they drew back, they were as breathless as John was himself.

‘I love you. Thanks for letting me . . . it means a lot.’ They stroked John’s face and kissed him again. ‘You’re amazing, truly amazing.’ The emotion in Mer’s voice made John’s eyes prickle.

Mer trailed the hand that was in John’s hair downwards, caressing the back of his neck and then pressing against the knots that ran the length of his spine. John shivered.

‘Please,’ he said again.

While their hand travelled downwards slowly, Mer was shifting back to the foot of the chest, their other hand caressing John’s ass. Then they quickly grabbed more cushions and resumed their place kneeling behind him. All John could feel was Mer’s heat against his exposed thighs and ass.

‘Yes,’ they breathed, and John felt Mer’s cock pressing into him slowly but inexorably. John moaned in pleasure as the final bit of pressure sunk Mer deep inside, their weight against his back. His moan was echoed by his partner, who just held against him for what seemed like forever, every now and then just pushing that little bit further home until John began to feel he might come apart were it not for the perfect containment Mer had him in.

‘So, so perfect, John,’ Mer’s voice was full of awe and it made John feel ridiculously pleased and giddy. He knew he was as high on Mer’s love as he was on the sex – this connection they had, it never went away, but it had been so dampened this last year by everything Mer had been through and right now it felt bright and alive and full of all their old spark.

He wanted to ask Mer to move, to fuck him deep and hard until he hurt with it. He needed the intensity of them written all over his body. But he also just wanted to let go – to see what Mer had in store for him with their genius mind and so-skilled hands. He relaxed his body even more than he had before, surrendering himself completely to his spouse.

Whether Mer read his mind or read his body, they lifted away, holding John’s hips and pulling back, then sinking into him with a deep, hard thrust that made John cry out. It was slow and deliberate and designed to make sure not one nanometre of him was missed. They set up a slow but relentless rhythm, pushing just shy of brutally into John and pulling back out, with John unable to do anything but lie there and take it.

God, it was bliss.

Mer tightened their grip on John’s hips, shifting their angle and oh, they were hitting John’s prostate every time now and despite all his efforts to hang on John was suddenly close to coming, and his moans were letting Mer know that.

‘Hold on for me just a little longer, John,’ Mer said, their own voice betraying how close to the edge they were. They slipped their hands up from John’s hips and tangled them into the ropes at his waist, tightening them by just a fraction – not enough to hurt, just to add to that perfect pressure.

 _Fuck._ Mer knew John’s body the way they knew the intricacies of astrophysics or the workings of a ZPM.

Mer began to thrust harder and faster, and the whole chest shifted a little under the power of their thrusts. John was doing his best to control himself but god, he was up in the clouds and his whole body was oversensitised with pleasure to the point where it was almost painful.

‘God, Mer, I need to come, please!’ Not that he really needed permission, but he liked Mer’s plans and trusted their vision.

‘Yes John, yes, fuck!’ Mer responded, their voice broken, their hips bucking into him, and then they were both coming hard. John could feel pulse after pulse inside him as his ass twitched around Mer. His own cock splattered come across the chest and rug in spurts that seemed to go on forever. The aftershocks lasted a full minute and Mer continued to push into him all the way through, until they were both spent and shaky. Mer pulled their hands free from the ropes and stroked down John’s flanks wherever they could find skin, laying forward and kissing John’s back with a pleasure-drunk sigh.

After a moment of recovery, Mer was all efficiency, untying the ropes and wrapping John up in a blanket, moving him to the sofa while they cleaned up the stains on the chest and rug, and tidied away the ropes and cushions. John just sank into a loose heap, buzzing gently all over his body and watching Mer clean up through half-shut eyes. When Mer came back to the sofa, John pulled pointedly at the mid-grey, everyday Lantean suit they still had on.

‘I meant to get undressed, I really did,’ they said with a wry grin. ‘But then I couldn’t wait to be inside you.’

God, it hadn’t been this hot between them since . . . John couldn’t even recall. And it wasn’t like sex with Mer wasn’t always hot, but this . . .

Mer wrapped themself around John on the sofa, pulling him close and kissing him with a tenderness that made his heart ache a little.

‘That was . . . not the sort of thing I expected to be happening in my fifties.’ Their voice was awed, happy.

John huffed a laugh. ‘Me either. God, you’re hot stuff McKay.’

‘And you, Sheppard, are amazing.’ Their face became suddenly sombre. ‘Seriously, John, thank you. For your patience, for your love. For giving me space to heal. For not asking me how I could possibly be into this after what happened . . .’

‘This was ours. You needed to reclaim it.’ John understood that at a cellular level. ‘And I don’t need to be thanked for what comes easy to me.’

‘Seriously, you take gratitude the same way you take compliments.’ Mer teased, but then snuggled closer into John and kissed him till he’d lost all the breath he’d only just got back. ‘Next time,’ Mer continued, ‘I think we should do that the other way round, don’t you?’

John’s eyes went wide. Wow, this was big. Maybe Mer had come further than he thought. He swallowed down the _are you sure?_ because he knew Mer hated kid gloves.

‘That would be incredibly hot,’ he said, feeling a stir of arousal at the thought.

‘Good,’ Mer said, running their hand up and down John’s chest until he shivered. ‘Now we have a plan for next time Ronon takes Selin to her self-defence class. But right now, I think we need to grab the rest of the cookies and some chocolate milk and transfer this scene to the bedroom for round two.’

‘Mer, I’m fifty-five years old. You’re being quite the optimist.’

Mer pushed John back into the sofa cushions and peeled away the blanket, exposing his front to cool air and hot gaze. Surprisingly, John was already semi-hard and twitching slightly just from the look Mer was giving him. Mer raked their clever fingers down his chest and through his pubes, and then curled them gently round his cock, which jumped to life quite gratifyingly at his spouse’s touch.

‘No, I’m not,’ Mer grinned, pulling him up and leading him towards the bedroom.


End file.
